Alone
by CharlieWicked
Summary: Sterek fanfic, i hope you like it...my english is bad very bad? Tell me : i want learn


One telephone sounds in the middle of night. The ring filled all room like sign of worst. Derek's voice at other side. Derek was drowning like deep in the night. He sounded sad and cold.

-Come here-Souned very short- The forest, close to my house

Stiles opened his mouth, he wanted said something ingenious, or maybe grumble, but Derek hung up before. Though nobody knows Stiles knew Derek, better to anyone, he had spent a long time seeing his eyes, his moves, his grimances when he was angry, his lost look when he was thinking and his try of smile even when couldn't because of all sadness in his life...like scars. So Stile got up, dressed and went to Derek's home because needs him.

The Wolfpack is over. The young and beauty Erika had dead becausa of Kanima. Then Derek killed Jackson. A little after , free of Kanima, the argent family had a new objetive...Derek. Boyd died in a dark night and Isacc escaped of Beacon Hills but in Alfa's eyes Stiles could see that Isacc was dead too.

Only Scott, Derek and Stiles...like old times. Stiles visited Derek in a two or three times but the alfa didn't talk and Stile only won a closed door and sharps words. Derek insisted in he was so busy...but Stiles knew the true.

Thats why Stiles go to Derek's house now, in middle of this dark night. Derek needs him. Stiles is in his pack, in his wolfpack even being a human. They weren't friends but they were in a same team. Stiles was linked somehow to Derek, he knew, a special link. He was scared, was going his house sometimes, he could feel that impulse. Why saved his life sometimes? Why worry for Derek? WHY? He always treat him like a dick.

The journey to his house was long and intense or maybe just for Stiles. Out side was so dark but the full moon helped. The moon lights all Derek's house and the fallen leaves on the floor. Looks so creepy... Nobody theres...Derek said : closed to my house but where?

Stiles began to walk to nowhere. In the night and in middle of forest he couldn't see. He thought scream his name but sounded weird in his mind.

-Derek?-Asked slowly

No listened nothing at all but he could see move into trees. He went to there but he noticed something was wrong. The floor was full of blood. A mash of blood, leaves and dust. Stiles almost vomited the food he ate that night.

-Derek? Where are you?-Asked scared, he didn't know why just think in that blood like derek's blood scared him- Are you ok buddy?- Asked to trees.

The alfa souned serious and dark, more than usual. The winter wind moves the leaves tree and he could see the scene front him.

-Yes i am...-Derek couldn't finish, he was so sad and that sadness didn't let him talk more.

Stiles was breathless. No thinking. No moving. Neither mumbling or screaming. Just started to cry like a child, the same way he cried when his mum dies. His legs trembled and he fall to the floor. He continued to look that scene even when his tears let him blind.

-I so sorry...i- Derek started to talk but he couldn't say anymore- I did...i swear i did everything i could but...-He stopped to talk again but he still embraced the dead body.

Derek still embraced to Scott. He embraced him because he had tried everything for Scott could survive. But The Alfa failed. Scott had all his body bleeding with and big cuts over his chest. Even a werewolf couldn't heal that. His wounds was so big... Derek had a lot blood over him...Scott's blood. Stiles didn't know where begins pool of blood and where begins Derek's body...but this no matters because Scott, his best friend is dead.

Stiles couldn't say goodbye buddy or kissed his head when Scott closed his eyes.

They were in silent a long time, maybe a life. Stiles just cried in the floor and Derek with his lost look. The Alfa had lost everything, all his werepack, his last child. He looks angry but overcoat sad...so sad. The Sadness could see in his blue eyes. Stiles wondered if he had cried when Scott die.

-What happens?-Ask Stile when dawned.

Derek was short

-Argents...

Stiles opened his mouth

-Allison knows? She was there? She can...

Derek looked Stile so serious

-No matter. Do you think Allison won against many hunters? Do you think Allison could have saved him?

Stiles feels like stupid and full of fury

-You couldn't...

He knows. Derek did everything could. Scott was his favorite. Even Derek never told him but Stiles knows. Because in the nights of full moon , Stile could see Derek so proud of Scott.

But now is gone...

Derek got up and took the body. The pale face of Scott made cry again to Stiles. But he cried in silent. Derek pretended like he don't know or don't mind...but he worried about Stiles so much.

-His mum... What we...?-Asked Stiles

-Nothing-Said Derek- I will bury him next to Laura...

Stiles knew about his tone. Is done. Stile didn't fight for this...also he never will say to Melissa about this. She was like a mother for him. He can't

When they arrived Derek's house is a new day. Derek left the corpse on the sofa. Stiles don't know what he can do, don't know where go...is in shock.

When Derek touches him Stiles startled.

I shoulnd't tell you, but...

Stiles knew. Derek need him. No because he can helped with the corpse or fighting...just need him close.

-Thanks for telling me...-Just for a moment his eyes met, just a second. Then Derek looked to other side.

-You should go to my bed, you need rest, then we could talk.

Stiles didn't want sleep, he wanted revenge, he wanted say goodbye, Scott...but he was dizzy and he had sat in derek's bed...just for a moment closed his eyes. I was sleep.


End file.
